What you Never Saw
by erzaascarlet
Summary: Soul and Maka had already achieved their goal of Soul becoming a Death Scythe not knowing that because of their long-fulfilled wish they'd always be apart from one another.


**Soul Eater Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Author Notes:**

Hi guys! This is my first SE fiction so be nice and give it a try, although this is the uh.. second ish third story i've written. Either way, i hope you like chapter one of this story.

**Summary:**

Soul and Maka had already achieved their goal of Soul becoming a Death Scythe not knowing that because of their long-fulfilled wish they'd always be apart from one another.

**Chapter 1: Annoyance**

Maka's P.O.V

"Hi, Welcome! Thanks for coming Meister Maka!" Lord Death said in that cheery voice of his.

"Hello Lord Death, what was it that you needed me for?" I asked curiously. I had been called on an emergency over here.

"Yes, there's a soul out there that's just on the brink of becoming a Kishin. Do you think you can defeat it Maka?" Lord Death asked clasping his huge white hands together.

"Of course I can! Where is it?" I asked trying to sound excited, but in reality I was bored out of my mind of these small little missions.

"It's in Canada. I was thinking that you'd need a weapon for this. Is there anybody in particular that you would like to request to work with?" Lord Death asked.

"Well Soul of course but he's not here right now is he?" I said a little sad. I haven't been able to see him at all for the past 10 months. It's either he's gone for a mission or I'm gone for a mission.

"He's not coming back for another 2 days and you can't afford to wait that long. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this but you're the only 3 start miester I trust with this mission. I thought this would be the best for you since after all. You were the one who defeated the Kishin." Lord Death said trying to lighten the mood.

"I see… in that case try to pair me up with a scythe as I am a scythe miester. If you can't, a sword will do, even though I don't really think it's necessary to need a weapon" I said.

"We need to take safety precautions Maka. We wouldn't want something happening to you now. Alright, you should go home and pack first. I'll give you the details later, here's your plane ticket and get going so I can find a weapon for you." Lord Death said.

"Okay, see you then Lord Death!" I said as I walked out.

"BYE BYE MAKA!" Lord Death said in that cheery voice of his.

I went home and started packing. I had to pack more than a week's worth of clothing because knowing Lord Death, he's going to give me several more missions after that in Canada. I just wonder who's going to be my partner this time… I miss Soul, I haven't been able to use him for so long, let alone see him.

Soul's P.O.V

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY GOING HOME TOMORROW!" I yelled happily.

"Well don't you seem happy?" Azusa said.

"Yeah, I might get to see my meister!" Soul said excitingly as he pumped his fist in the air.

"That's right...you haven't seen her in a while, right?" Azusa asked.

"Yup, I haven't got to see her in 10 months because whenever I'm not on a mission, she is. I don't understand why we can't just go on missions together. Either way, let's just hope I get lucky and is able to see her. It's super rare that we'd even get to see each other nowadays." I sighed.

"Well you're a death scythe and she's a three star meister. What do you expect Soul? Suck it up, I haven't seen my meister in 2 years and you don't see me complaining." Azusa said.

"I know, I just wish we wouldn't have to be apart so much. It feels like I'm not there for her anymore! What if she has a problem and nobody to tell it to?" I said worriedly.

"Stop stressing, you're just like Marie. Well that can't be helped. Anyways go get some sleep. We're leaving first thing in the morning." Azusa said before she left the room.

-The Next Day-

"Finally we're home, I hate sitting on airplanes so much. I don't get why I can't just ride my bike everywhere." I complained.

"Shut up Soul, you know I'm not comfortable sitting on bikes." Azusa snapped.

"That's exactly why I can't. Anyways let's go see Lord Death and report to him." I said as I started walking to the death room.

-At the Death Room-

"Death Scythe Azusa and Soul reporting in." Azusa said.

"Hiya Death Scythes Azusa and Soul! How did your mission go?" Lord Death asked.

"It was good. We took down all the witches in that lair and everyone else related to her scheme." Azusa said.

"Good Job you two! Now you should go rest up, I know it was a hard mission!" Lord Death said.

"Oh by the way Lord Death, I was wondering. Do you know where I could catch Maka?" I asked.

"Oh… Sorry kiddo, I sent her on a mission 2 days ago. She won't be back for a while." Lord Death said losing the cheeriness in his voice for a second.

"It's alright, where is she though?" I asked, just concerned.

"I know you're concerned about your meister but I shouldn't disclose the information. If you're worried about her safety there's no need to, I sent Isaiah with her." Lord Death said.

"Alright thanks." I said as I left the Death room. I never liked the idea of Maka wielding other weapons… but if it's for her safety… I guess I can accept it. I miss my meister. Not to mention that Isaiah bastard, I hate him so much that every time I see him I have to bare my teeth in hope that I don't kill him on the spot. He's obviously got guts for flirting with _my_meister, who the hell does he think he is?

Maka's temporary weapon, Isaiah's P.O.V

Maka and I had just gotten off the plane and arrived at our hotel, my room was right across from hers. I really wished we'd have to share a room but I guess across will have to do, and right now I'm inside Maka's room hoping to get some talk out of her.

"Maka? It's nice to work with you again." I said happily, I loved working with Maka. She's just simply beautiful. I had known her for two years now but ever since she's become a 3-star meister, everything about her has changed. She actually had breasts for one, god knows where she was hiding them before all this, and now I notice her legs that I've never seemed to notice before which was just absolutely perfect. God knows how many times I've asked her out, but there has never been once where she accepted me. Is it because of her weapon, the deathscythe? It better not be… any man would want to be with her, she's practically surrounded by deathscythes! Her father… her own weapon. Man, she's legendary at the DWMA.

"Yeah, nice to work with you too Isaiah." Maka said smiling.

"Shall we debrief a plan?" I asked flashing her a smile that would melt any girl's hearts; any girl's hearts, except for Maka's.

"Of course. Alright so we're in Toronto right now where the soul should be. How about we explore the city today so we can know his general location, alright? We won't fight unless it's necessary. Sound good?" Maka asked.

"Sounds good. How about we also go for dinner tonight since you know I hate hotel food." I asked, hoping she'd say yes, with that Soul bastard gone I can probably haul her up pretty well. I might actually have a chance! Man was I ever lucky to be born a scythe and meet Maka.

"Yeah sure, come on let's go." She said. YES! SHE SAID YES! I've had a crush on Maka for a year now! I've been trying to woo her for quite a while… but it seems as if none of my antics works. I can pick up any girl I wanted at the DWMA, any girl except Maka. Why is that? Maka's the only one I want too…damn fate could be cruel. Maka knows I like her, I've confessed to her a few times now… and every time her damned weapon would find out we'd end up in another brawl.

Maka's P.O.V

I really didn't like Isaiah but I have to work with him again. He's kind of creepy in a way, for one he's always staring at me which I've sort of become accustomed to already. I know I've changed a lot since Soul's become a Death Scythe but I don't need Isaiah gawking at me throughout every mission. Why's he here anyways, I was pretty sure I could handle this mission on my own. Damn Lord Death, do you think I wasn't capable of this?

"Maka, can you sense him?" Isaiah asked, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Yeah, I felt him a while ago. He's actually in that warehouse right ahead." I said slightly irritated.

"Really? Should we go back since you said that we shouldn't engage in battle today?" Isaiah asked.

I'm ready as ever to go, the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get home and away from this pervy bastard. "Are you okay to fight? If you are I'd like to just finish this up right now, you're hungry right? This soul will be yummy for you then." I said. Even if he refused, I'd just charge in there myself and finish that pre-keshin on my own.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Isaiah said as he scratched his head.

"Alright, get ready." I said as I pushed open the warehouse doors.

I then heard a growling noise as I felt the creature nearing me. "Maka." Isaiah said.

I guess he wants to transform… "Not yet." I said. It's not time yet.

"Look at these wonderful souls, wandering to me on their own." The creature growled. I then felt something grasping lightly my soul; the keishin was looking at my soul.

"Like what you see?" I asked the beast, knowing that all pre-kishins and kishins love Grigori Souls.

"Mmm, I can already taste your soul. I haven't eaten a Grigori Soul before but from what others tell me, this will be the best meal I'll ever eat." The beast said as he came running towards me.

"Isaiah, transform." I said calmly as I dodged the first punch that the beast hurled at me. I then caught Isaiah's Scythe immediately after. Isaiah's Scythe was so different from Souls, this scythe twists and bends in all different ways, yes it's sharp, even sharper than Souls but I don't like it. It's also a double scythe which makes it all the harder to wield but it's nothing I couldn't handle.

The beast then showed his sharp nails at me and clasps them together for a second before he came after me running. I dodged his nails when it came in to scratch me and jumped up onto his head and kicked off it while I positioned Isaiah's scythe to slice him. I then sliced half of his head as he ran, resulting in him falling towards the ground screaming in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU?! THAT HURTS!" The beast said as his scraped head's wound began to close up.

"H-how did he do that?!" I heard Isaiah say nervously in his weapon form.

"This isn't anything out of the ordinary; a lot of them can regenerate." I said, answering his worries.

The beast then came charging at me again, "Witch Hunter!" I yelled as I used his scythe and maneuvered it into a 'Letter Six Hunt Slash'. Damn, the beast was already regenerating. "Soul Menace!" I said as I drove my palm into his chest and turned it, that's when the beast fell to the ground in pieces and blue sparks were all around him. Not before long he turned into a Kishin Egg.

Isaiah then transformed back to human form and swallowed the soul. "Thanks for the meal Maka. Good job!" He said while his eyes clearly trailed to my chest. Ugh, this is so annoying. I'm so glad we've finished the mission. If I had to spend a whole week with him; I don't think I could handle it.

"Yeah no problem. Come on, let's go back." I said as we started walking back to the hotel.

-At the Hotel-

I walked into the washroom mirror and wrote 42-42-564.

"Hello Lord Death, Meister Maka Reporting in." I said.

"Oh Hello Maka! How's it going, how's Canada?" Lord Death asked.

"It's good, I'd like to let you know that I've already collected the Kishin egg that risked becoming a Kishin." I said bluntly.

"Oh my Maka, you've just arrived there and you've already completed the mission? No wonder you're named the best meister in the DWMA. Stein told me how you wouldn't need a weapon but just to send precautions, no?" Lord Death said.

"Yeah, this job could've been done without Isaiah. But I guess... now that he's here, he gets a free meal." I said.

"Congratulations, now that you're done that I'll send Isaiah back since I know you don't like working with anyone except Soul. I have a whole list of missions for you to fulfill there and actually… Soul doesn't have anything to do right now. Do you want me to send him there, you could use a hand with the amount of missions I have for you." Lord Death said as he showed me a long list of missions. There were over 30 there, yeah I'm going to need some assistance and I wouldn't mind at all if it was from Soul.

"I'd love that, I haven't seen him in a while." I said smiling brightly.

"Well, I'll let him know then. Isaiah should leave tomorrow and Soul will replace him, good job Maka you should get some rest after such a long day." Lord Death said before I said goodbye and the mirror turned blank.

I then heard a knock on my door, it was Isaiah. "Maka?" He asked.

I then stuck my head out to see him, "Need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, that dinner?" He said.

"Right, let me change first." I said as I closed the door.

Man, am I ever excited to eat with Isaiah. I thought sarcastically. I then poked my head back out and asked. "Formal or Casual?" and he answered with "Semi." I sighed as I poked through my suitcase and found a cute dress. It was a strapless sweet heart neckline dress. It was a breathtaking violet color that went just above my knees. I then put on some heels and observed myself. I've really changed over these ten months, I said to myself before I walked out to be greeted by Isaiah having a nosebleed when he saw me. I just sighed and lugged him out of my room while he stuck some tissues up his nose and led me to a restaurant.


End file.
